


A Pet Fit For A King

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Hate Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pet, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Training, Violent Sex, plug, valve, valveplug, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Predaking has had many unfortunate circumstances befall him, and the chain of unfortunate events all point back to one dastardly Decepticon Second In Command. When that Second in Command is found unconscious and seemingly out of commission, Predaking decides it is time to teach the surly seeker his place and starts to tame him immediately.He will break this bird by any means necessary.





	A Pet Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/gifts).



The revival of Cybertron was a monumental event and the call home for its remaining people was sent through the universe by survivors of the treacherous great war. The winning faction was the Autobots, their success came at the cost of their leader’s life and with his passing so too seemed any possibility for leniency toward their foes, the Decepticons. As Cybertronians returned home the opposing Decepticons were methodically weeded out and imprisoned to await sentencing for their crimes against their people. Autobots that had fought just as violently for their beliefs were not at all held to the same standard, however, as it was the Autobots that established the new justice system after all, and so they were a policing force with set goals for how their society was to be run. In this new Cybertron there was no room for Decepticons and, to that end, certainly not Predacons.  
  
Predaking kept his few remaining kin with him in the distant wastes, not even visible from the cities that were being rebuilt. He kept far from places of interest, any place that could be reconstructed in the near future or investigated for enemy activity like the ruins of Darkmount. He made due with Darksteel and Skylynx pulling half rusted sheets of metal from the ground, warping them and pushing them together and slowly building a crude but usable temporary shelter to stay hidden, the mangled mess looking more like a bomb blast than a living space. Through their foraging efforts they did come across an amazing stroke of fortune, and that was running into their creator, or their recreator, Shockwave.  
  
The trio had borrowed their way to the top portion of one of the scientist’s tucked away lab and Predaking wasted no time claiming the space for his own. Shockwave was mildly agreeable, wanting to better study his once prized creations, and would allow them to take shelter in his lab with the condition they not hinder his experiments nor damage his equipment. Predaking agreed and so, too, did his underlings. They made an efficient team, the smaller Predacons scrounging and foraging for energon in crude mines that branched off of the corners of the underground lab, and Predaking aided Shockwave with his efforts to study him in the hopes of raising an army of his long extinct kind.

Predaking was impatient of course, wanting his honor and people restored as quickly as possible through Shockwave’s efforts, but with Megatron who-knew-where and targets on their backs there was no way to make any noticeable progress in his goals. Predaking began to take charge more, demanding results and progress of the scientist. He sent Darksteel and Skylynx out to find ancient remains to possibly resurrect, risking their safety for the greater good time and again. It wasn’t like him to be reckless and Shockwave could only observe quietly. He technically could argue but it was a fight he wasn’t willing to pick at this time.

Outside of occasional bickering between the subordinate Predacons and the rare need for Predaking to step into Shockwave’s space to reinforce his desire for progress, their daily routines were incredibly droll. As with many things, it all changed with one simple incident. A small bang. It was distant and not terribly violent, but a definite cause for investigation. No one should be out this far unless they were looking for trouble or they WERE trouble. Growling Predaking moved away from his chosen spot hovering over Shockwave’s shoulder to gather up his lazily napping subjects.

“Up with you now, both of you,” he boomed over them, the dozing pair snapping to attention and clambering upright in their bestial forms. “Go topside and investigate that noise.” The two rumbled in excitement at the possibility of action and although they hadn’t heard the sound he spoke of they rushed to do as they were told. The pair climbed up through their commonly used tunnel to the surface and almost immediately knew where to go. The ground was gouged up in a single line that had passed over the top of the hidden lab and ended in a steaming pile of metal that had not been there before.  
  
“Ooh look at this, a fallen toy?” Darksteel was thrilled at the idea of something to bat around for a while. Skylynx was more wary.  
  
“Perhaps, but be careful. Whatever it is could be a trap, or being pursued,” he craned his head to look over his shoulder. Darksteel was already ignoring his caution and digging at the ground, hitting metal and reaching in to close his beak over whatever it was. He dragged a jet upwards and tossed it to one side, watching it slide and scrape to a stop. Skylynx was intrigued and slunk over to it, sniffing and growling, wings raising up and ready to pull him away if the jet changed.  
  
“Smells familiar, don’t you think?” Skylynx grew more anxious as he tried to remember why that scent meant something to him.

“Kinda,” the more brash of the pair snuffed and stomped on one of the wings, sinking his claws in and seeing no reaction. “Maybe its dead?” Darksteel looked over to Skylynx, clearly disappointed in the lack of thrill on this little adventure topside.

“Perhaps. Maybe it’ll be useful to that mono-voiced thing Predaking keeps around?” Skylynx nodded for Darksteel to follow and he quickly snatched the jet back up in his beak, dragging it by the back of its wing, crushing its spoilers from the pressure needed to haul the heavy thing. Due to the size of the Predacons the tunnel they used was large enough to bring their new possession through. They arrived back in the lab looking pleased enough with themselves. Darksteel dropped the jet near Predaking’s pedes and transformed to his full height, just barely optic level with his leader’s chest. Skylynx did the same, standing proudly and ready to announce their findings.  
  
Predaking snarled at the sight of the crumpled jet before him and turned a glare to his underlings. “Why have you brought him here?!” The pair stammered and hesitated, confused since they thought they had done well by bringing the source of the noise to him.  
  
“It crashed up top, Predaking, we just found it dead and brought it to you in case it was useful?” Darksteel’s uncertain tone only seemed to aggravate his leader more.  
  
“For that guy to use in his experiments or something,” Skylynx tried to clarify and hunched his shoulders when Predaking’s glare turned to him instead.  
  
“Do you have any idea WHO that is??” He pointed to the jet. With no immediate response he answered for them. “Starscream! The very one responsible for our severe lack in numbers! The cowardly creature responsible for the genocide of our people’s newest generation!” Shockwave had made his way over to the commotion, quickly spotting Starscream’s jet-mode and moving closer to it, touching its wing with his only servo.  
  
“He is still alive, Predaking. What shall you have us do with him?” As much as Shockwave wanted to add more to their dwindling ranks it wasn’t his place to say. Predaking curled his lip at the news the seeker was still living and gave it some thought, scowling and stepping away from the scientist and his underlings.  
  
“Still alive…” He folded his arms and huffed, his wings readjusting to sit high and proud. “Lock him up and see to his basic repairs. He will continue to function until I decide otherwise.” Shockwave watched Predaking make his exit, his thundering pede-steps being the only sound until he let the door to the lab shut behind him. The purple Decepticon turned to the remaining Predacons and gestured with his canon to the jet.  
  
“Assist me in bringing Starscream to the secure lower level.” He was prepared to lead the way and hardly turned away when the Predacons spoke up.  
  
“You have another level?? How come you didn’t tell us about it? Or Predaking?” Skylynx asked accusingly.

“Predaking knows of it. It was not a subject that was relevant to breach with you until now.” He stared with his single unblinking, still cracked, red optic. The accusing mech deflated and backed down from his suspicions at the newly revealed information and nodded to Darksteel to help him carry the seeker after Shockwave. The seeker was far heavier than the predacons would have suspected and to carry him even further was a little annoying but they were hopeful they’d be rewarded eventually.

The lower level was reached only by an elevator locked by Shockwave’s bio signature. It opened when he approached and descended once everyone was loaded up. When the doors opened again it was an entirely different type of facility. Everything was far darker, the lights dimmed and flickering slightly over the rows of cells. Darksteel hunched a little, looking around as they followed Shockwave deeper into the room.

“What’s uh, what’s all this for anyhow?” He frowned.  
  
“No concern of yours,” he replied flatly. Darksteel gave Skylynx an irritated and uncertain look, but Skylynx only shook his head to discourage any further questions or attitude. The yellow and blue predacon growled and clearly wasn’t ready t play nice. He tossed the jet as best as he could into the room and in front of Shockwave. The three stopped walking and all optics were on Darksteel as he puffed up his armor and broadened his stance.

“Whatever you’re up to down here, you better not be planning nothing against us, I’ll make sure you pay for it,” he snarled his accusation and Shockwave merely stared, his emotionless optic and his static of an EM field giving no hints of how he received the other’s threat. He bent at the waist and firmly grasped the jet’s wing, the metal warping and bending under his grip, and proceeded to drag it the rest of the way into the room in silence. Skylynx turned and hissed at Darksteel when they were left alone.

“You idiot, he’s the one bringing back more of our kind. Keep that up and he’s going to turn us into his next experiments!” He seethed at him but Darksteel only growled and turned away, not wanting to listen to his reasoning. They both decided to leave the cyclops to whatever deeds he may have in store for the former air commander.

Shockwave placed Starscream none-too-gently into a cell and knelt down, further examining him. Damaged rudders, as if he’d been shot down with precision, and his canopy was cracked in a few spots. Other damage appeared to have been from a rough landing and the scientist’s own rough handling. He would definitely survive, he was just very low on Energon and weak. He hooked him up to a line of medical grade, having a surplus of it at the moment and not bothered by using it to fulfill Predaking’s orders. The lavender con had his own plans for Starscream that needed to be played out as well.


End file.
